


breathe into me and make me real

by xTarmanderx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brief graphic death scene, Hurt/Comfort, Josh is also a ghost, Liam has a little sister, The major character deaths are the band at the very start, Theo and Corey and Brett are ghosts, eventual resurrection of dead characters, honestly I have been dying to pay tribute to this show because of how much it means to me, it will not completely follow the main story of the show, soft ghost boys in love, this is a Julie and the Phantoms au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTarmanderx/pseuds/xTarmanderx
Summary: Theo, Corey, and Brett were ready for the night of their lives. Too bad it ended in their deaths. But when they’re pulled back 25 years later, they find themselves faced with adapting to their new existence as ghosts. Not to mention a very confused seventeen-year-old Liam Dunbar, who is recovering from his own recent loss. Through a shared love of music, Theo and Liam find themselves drawn closer and closer together. Unfortunately, the forces of the universe seem to be working against them.
Relationships: Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Josh Diaz/Brett Talbot, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	breathe into me and make me real

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from ‘Bring Me to Life’ by Evanescence. This chapter ends with the deaths of the band and it is descriptive in their demise, so please be aware of that. 
> 
> I’ve held this close to my heart for months, I was waiting to get past the Big Bang and OTL holiday event before I revealed this. Hope you’ll enjoy and stick around for the ride!!

“Tonight is going to change our lives!” Theo declared, hopping out the back of their van. He shifted the amp in his arms and hefted it up onto his shoulder, slipping through the side door of the venue. “Seriously,” he said as he rounded the corner to find Brett assembling his drum kit and Corey holding a flashlight for him. “Uh, what are you guys doing?” Carefully, he set the amp down at the front of the stage and walked over to investigate. 

“One of the screws came loose, just tightening it up.” Brett held a screwdriver up for a moment before returning to work. “Thanks, man. Should be good.” His gaze flicked to Corey and their bassist beamed, cutting off the flashlight. 

“You guys seen Evan yet? He said his mom was dropping him off, but I didn’t see him out back.”

“Oh! Sorry, I meant to come back and help.” Corey’s cheeks burned with color and he chuckled, slinging an arm around his shoulders. 

“Don’t worry about it. Used to doing all the heavy lifting with you two knuckleheads goofing off.” Theo grins and squeezes Corey against his side. “All right, we should be good to go in a few minutes. Thought we could play our first and last song and make sure they sound okay.”

“Only if Evan shows up.” Brett chimes in, rolling his eyes. 

“I’m here, aren’t I?” A voice scoffs from across the bar. Grinning widely, Theo pivots around and causes Corey to stumble. 

“About damn time!” He calls out with a whoop. The dark-haired boy shakes his head and laughs, jogging over and hopping up onto the stage. 

“Sorry, guys. Mom and I hit traffic pretty bad outside our neighborhood.” Evan flashes an apologetic grin and they all nod in understanding. “I’ll help set up, what else needs to be done?”

Theo breaks apart from Corey and, from there, it’s a whirlwind. They connect wires and mics, tape the setlist down against the stage, reposition Brett’s drum kit twice, and then it’s finally time to rehearse. Theo takes his place in the center of the stage and fingers a couple of the first chords, running them on loop in his mind’s eye. Behind him, Brett counts them in and hits his drumsticks together. As soon as he’s finished, Theo hits the first chord and lets the music take over. 

He’s always felt most alive onstage. Whether it be practicing in Evan’s garage space, playing a high school dance, or even at the local park - he loves to be the center of attention. There’s something intoxicating about commanding a crowded space and sharing your heart and soul with them through clever lines and music notes. He knows he’s not alone in the feeling. If his friends didn’t feel the same way, then they wouldn’t be in this band together. But almost right from the start, they’d been a perfect fucking fit. 

He croons into the mic and sucks in a breath while Brett takes over, grinning while Corey plays a complex riff to his right. He spins around on his heel and barrels toward Evan, pressing into his space and letting their shoulders touch. They share a mic for the bridge and then he vaults himself away, going to join Corey for the same thing. It’s positively electric and his friend matches his wide grin, vibrating with energy as he shouts into the mic. He shakes himself along to the beat that Brett pounds out and whirls away, losing himself in the middle of the song. He’s found paradise somewhere between the bars and melody and nothing can bring him down. 

The final note from his guitar rings out and someone claps across the empty space, reminding the band that they aren’t alone. Theo’s gaze shoots toward their audience member and he grins, nodding at the pretty blonde woman who is wiping down the bar. He bends down for his water bottle and when he straightens back up, Evan is jumping from the stage and waltzing closer. “Oh, god.” He mutters under his breath. “She’s working, dude. Come on.” Groaning, he flicks his gaze back to Corey and Brett. 

They reach the decision together and leave the stage, joining Evan just as he clears his throat. “Hey there, beautiful.” He says, leaning down against the counter that she’s just finished wiping with a rag. Theo elbows him into straightening up and Brett snickers. 

“Thanks,” the woman says. She cleans the spot a second time and glances up with bright blue eyes. “Not half bad up there.”

“We’re going to be the next big thing to hit L.A.,” Theo brags, puffing his chest a bit. “Theo Raeken, head of The Chimera Project and Cali native.”

“Jenna Rhodes. Nice to meet you. How long have you guys been a band?” She gestures vaguely toward the stage with the rag she’s using and gets back to work cleaning. 

“Three and a half years.” Theo says, shoving his hands down into his pockets. 

“And we’ve played all kinds of gigs,” Evan adds. “Dances, block parties, and a couple of smaller clubs. This is our biggest yet and we’re headliners!”

“Book clubs, he means.” Brett mutters from the corner of his mouth. Theo bites down on his laugh and smirks crookedly, tipping his head in acknowledgement. 

“You’re one of the best that’s come through here recently,” Jenna tells them, “and I’ve seen a lot of gigs. Everyone that walks through those doors dreams of being a big shot, winning a record label, and blowing up in the world. But you guys? You might actually make something of it.” Theo’s cheeks turn pink and he smiles. She’s not like the friends that try and placate them and say they’re going to make it. Jenna radiates sincerity and Theo can feel in his gut that she’s right. It’s why music is the only right path for him. It always will be. 

“You working through our gig?” Evan asks, starting to lean toward the counter again. Jenna playfully snaps her rag at him and he straightens up, cheeks going bright red. “Sorry, sorry.”

“If I have to clean it again because of you, I’m revoking your water privileges.” She tells him, putting one hand on her hip. “And yeah, I’ll be working. This job helps me pay for college.”

“What are you going to study?” Evan asks as Brett says, “I’m starving!” 

Theo and Corey share a look, raising a brow in silent communication. With a soft hum, Corey tilts his head toward Brett and Theo nods. “Sal’s food sound good?”

“Yes,” Brett answers while Evan groans. 

“Guys, come on. I can’t eat that crap. Gotta stay in shape for lacrosse season.” 

“Brett has an eight pack and he keeps in shape just fine.” Corey points out, grinning cheekily. Theo lifts his hand for a high five and smirks. 

“I’m also vegan,” Evan snarks back. 

“Vegetarian and you only started three days ago,” Brett scoffs and looks at Jenna. “He likes to brag and show off, but he’s a softie at the center.”

“It was nice meeting you, Jenna.” Theo says, stepping back from the bar. “We’ll be back in an hour.”

“Perfect, we’ll be opening right around them. Good luck tonight, guys.” Flashing a sunny smile, she turns away and picks up a couple of glasses to wipe down. Theo nods at his band mates and they all turn away, save Evan. 

“I’m going to hang out here and keep an eye on our instruments and set up the merch table.” Evan confesses, though he doesn’t look away from Julie. Rolling his eyes as hard as he can muster, Theo shrugs and tips his head toward the stage. Corey and Brett follow his lead and they carefully disconnect their instruments and get the sound cut off, covering and hiding everything valuable. 

It’s a short walk to Sal’s down the street, but the cool autumn air feels terrific. Theo’s already sweating, hair matted down on the back of his neck, and he’s grateful he chose to practice in a shirt with the sides slit open. Brett and Corey tend to mock him for it, but it’s been part of his rehearsal attire for the past two years. And when they’re ready to go onstage for real, he’ll put on the tightest shirt he owns and make damn sure that he gets the attention of the crowd. Brett’s not the only member of the band gifted with good looks. 

They step in line as they reach their favorite street vendor, staring up at the menu they know by heart. Mystery Meat is chalked onto the sign for half the usual price and as they exchange looks, Theo pulls out his wallet. “Fine, we’ll give it a try.” He says, stepping up to the cart. “Hey, Sal! Three of your mystery meat option, please.”

“Boys! So good to see you!” The older man booms, rewarding them with a toothy grin. “Marta, three wraps to go for my favorite returning customers!”

“How can we not?” Theo raises a brow. “You’re the best chef in town, Sal.”

“You make me blush, kid.” The man chuckles. “Three sodas, too?”

“Waters, please. We’ve got a show down the street tonight and need to stay hydrated. Thanks, Sal.” He hands over the correct amount of bills and they take their food, walking over to a nearby bench. Brett is the first to take a seat, sprawling out at the end. He unwraps his food and takes a bite, humming. 

“Hey,” Brett speaks up after a beat, swallowing his third bite, “does this taste…?” He trails off and gestures vaguely with one hand. Corey nods in agreement, his eyebrows pinching together, and Theo frowns. 

“Kind of weird?” He forces down a second bite and grimaces. “Maybe next time we don’t go for the mystery meat option.” It’s still pink in a couple of spots in the middle and the texture is a little too chewy for him, but it isn’t the worst thing he’s ever eaten. However, it was definitely off. If they miraculously make it through without getting sick from Sal’s street food, he owes the man an apology and a lot more business. 

“I don’t think I can eat this.” Corey says after a beat. He wraps the foil back over the top of his food and gets up, searching for a trashcan. 

“It’s not like it’s going to kill you,” Brett scoffs. 

“Tell that to me when I’m hunched over a toilet bowl later tonight.” The other boy grumbles, mostly under his breath. “If this comes back to bite us during the set, I might actually kill you.”

“We’ve got a couple of hours until showtime. It’ll be fine.” Theo dismisses. But he’s not so inclined to finish his dinner. Following Corey’s example, he discards the food in the trash and wipes his hands off on his jeans. “Too nervous to eat,” he defends when Brett raises a brow at him. 

“You guys are lame, you know that?” The taller boy sighs and swings up from the park bench. He doesn’t throw his food away, shoving the rest of it into his mouth. Snorting, Theo shakes his head and buries his hands down into his pockets. Brett’s always trying to prove himself, even if it makes him an idiot. But he gets it. It’s not like they can always afford to pick and choose their next meal. Tonight is going to change all of that. When they’re victorious and the crowd is screaming their name, they’ll have food chains begging to sponsor them. It’s just a matter of time. 

“Enough about the food,” Theo says, lifting his chin up. “Let’s talk about tonight’s setlist.” His band mates audibly groan and he purses his lips. “Seriously?”

“Dude,” Brett complains, “we have been over the songs a dozen times already.”

“I just want to be sure they’re perfect.” Raking a hand back through his hair, he glances between the pair. “Did you guys, uh, use the extra tickets for the show tonight?” He asks, attempting to change the conversation. From the corner of his eyes, they both wince. 

“My parents wouldn’t have come anyways.” Corey admits, lightly scuffing his heel against the pavement as all come to a stop. 

“Lori’s three and not old enough to come to something like this.” Brett grimaces. 

“But what about that cute girl at the grocery store? I thought you guys were having a thing.” Theo lightly sways closer, bumping their shoulders together. “Sarah, I think?”

“I tried. She informed me that she has a boyfriend and he’s even given her a promise ring. So,” Brett shrugs one shoulder and casts his gaze downward. It cuts into Theo’s chest to think of his best friends so miserable. They were all in a similar boat, but he’d hoped at least someone was making some kind of forward progress. 

“It doesn’t matter,” he says in an attempt to raise their spirits. “One day, people will be lining up these blocks to get a glimpse of our faces and we’ll be able to give tickets to anyone we desire. We’ll be giving them out by the handfuls.” He boasts. 

“You really think people will like us?” When he looks over, Corey’s gnawing on his lower lip and splitting it open. 

“We’ve played dozens of shows and we’ve never been boo’d offstage. Jenna said she saw the talent in us. We can do this. We’ve got a connection with music like nobody else out there right now and that’s how we’re going to make it. Connecting hearts, building minds, making people question things...we’re going to make a huge impact in their lives and the world won’t know what hit them.” He believes it with all his heart. 

“But is that enough? It’s our dream, sure, but it’s a dream. Everyone has them.” Corey continues in a gentle tone. 

“But not everyone chases them like we did. We never gave up. Life has thrown so many damn obstacles at us and we’ve never backed down or thrown in the towel. We’ve got this,” Theo says firmly. “We’re going to blow up overnight and no one will ever forget our names.”

“Is that why my stomach is in knots?” The laugh Corey releases is high-pitched and makes him chuckle. 

“That’s the price of fame.” He says, rolling his shoulders back. 

“Or the price of terrible street food,” Brett murmurs. He places a hand over his stomach, frowning deeply. “God, I think you were right. That wasn’t such a good idea.”

“If you get sick on us, I’ll kill you myself.” Theo warns, reaching over to prod him in the chest. “We can get you something at the bar to settle you and see if anyone has some medicine.”

“Yeah, that sounds pretty good right now.” Brett rubs lightly over his shirt. “Come on, let’s head back before I empty my stomach all over the pavement.”

“Gross.” Definitely a mental image that Theo doesn’t need. “Corey, how are you feeling?” He asks, casting a worried glance at their friend. The bassist gives him a thumbs up and relief flutters through him. 

Together they make their way back to the club, chatting about the upcoming show. Despite his light attempt at joining in the conversation, Theo could see that Brett was suffering. His annoyance at Brett having to sit out the show shifted to concern and he chewed his inner cheek, nodding absently to Corey. Brett didn’t look good at all. His cheeks were flushed bright red, sweat had broken across his face, and his eyes were starting to look glassy. Theo’s own stomach feels a little unsettled, but Brett looks awful. 

“Talbot, you good?” Theo asks. As Brett opens his mouth to answer, he jerks his head to the side and braces one arm against the wall above him. With an arm curled around his stomach, he empties the contents across the pavement in great heaving gasps. “Brett…” The taller boy lifts his head up and Theo’s heart drops into his stomach. 

Dark red blood stains his lips. 

“Corey-“ He jerks around to stare at their friend, but he’s got both arms wrapped around his stomach and a low moan of pain slips through his lips. 

“I think I need a hospital,” Brett says before he’s sick again. 

“Someone call an ambulance!” Theo barks out, his hands starting to shake. “We need help over he-“ Pain flaring through his abdomen makes him choke on his words, bad enough that he doubles over and sees stars. It landed through him, white hot, and his vision goes blurry. This isn’t food poisoning. Whatever this is, it’s so much worse. 

He staggers toward Brett and Corey, reaching for both of them. Somehow, they manage to lower themselves to the ground despite the agony they’re all in. Their hands wind up linked together and he squeezes for dear life, praying to a god he’s never believed in for some kind of mercy. Evan can’t do this alone, he thinks to himself. But even as he can hear sirens in the distance and flashing lights start behind his eyelids, he’s already started to accept that they won’t be playing this show. 

“Corey?” He croaks out, spitting a glob of blood and saliva from his mouth. A rattling breath answers him and he turns his head, watching helplessly as Corey arches up with a scream. It ends abruptly and he slumps back onto the ground, a stuttered sob breaking free from him. Someone nearby shouts for everyone to make room and Theo blinks up at a paramedic a moment later. 

He feels weightless as he’s lifted onto a gurney, his fingers slipping through Brett and Corey’s grasp. “My friends,” he wheezes out. “My…” He turns to find Brett, but only vacant blue eyes meet him. He tries for their hands again, willing this to be some kind of sick nightmare. 

Their hands were already limp. 


End file.
